Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17 Style) Part 20 - Treat Heart Pig's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)
Cast: *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *The Walrus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Carpenter - Timon (The Lion King) *Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Rose - Cinderella *The Daisy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *The March Hare - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Transcript: * Slappy Squirrel: Let the trial begin! * Bugs Bunny: Huh… your majesty… members of the jury… loyal subjects… * Thaddius Vent: A-hem… * Bugs Bunny …and the king. The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, the Slappy Squirrel, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully… * Treat Heart Pig: But… * Bugs Bunny: …and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved… * Slappy Squirrel: Don’t mind all that! Get to the part where I loose my temper. * Bugs Bunny: Bwbwbwl… thereby causing the queen to loose her temper. * Slappy Squirrel: Now, Ha ha… are you ready for your sentence? * Treat Heart Pig: Sentence? Ah, but there must be a verdict first! * Slappy Squirrel: Sentence first! Verdict afterwards. * Treat Heart Pig: But that just isn’t the way! * Slappy Squirrel: All ways are… * Treat Heart Pig: Your ways, your majesty. * Slappy Squirrel: Yes, my child. Off with her… * Thaddius Vent: Consider, my dear. Uh… we called no witnesses… Uh… couldn’t we hear… maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, very well. But get on with it! * Thaddius Vent: First witness! First witness! Ah, we’ll call the first witness. * Bugs Bunny: Luigi. * Thaddius Vent: Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh… unfortunate affair? * Luigi: Nothing. * Slappy Squirrel: Nothing whatever? * Luigi: Nothing whatever! * Slappy Squirrel: That’s very important! Jury, write that down! * Treat Heart Pig: Unimportant, uh… your majesty means of course… * Slappy Squirrel: Silence! Next witness. * Bugs Bunny: The brakevan! * Slappy Squirrel: Well… * Various Cartoon Gangs: Shhh! * Slappy Squirrel: What have you to say about this? * Dale: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder… * Slappy Squirrel: That’s the most important piece of evidence we’ve heard yet. Write that down! * All-Stars: Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle… * Treat Heart Pig: Twinkle, twinkle. What next? * Bugs Bunny: Mario! * Luigi: Oh… he he he he! * Slappy Squirrel: Off with your hat! * Mario: Oh, my! He he he! * Thaddius Vent: And eh… where were you when this horrible crime was committed? * Luigi: I was home, drinking tea. Today you know is my unbirthday. * Thaddius Vent: Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too! * Slappy Squirrel: It is? * Mario and Luigi: It is? * The Various Cartoon Gangs: It is? * Mario, Luigi, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: A very merry unbirthday! * Slappy Squirrel: To me? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh no! * Mario, Luigi, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: To you! A very merry unbirthday! * Slappy Squirrel: For me? * Mario, Luigi, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: For you! * Mario: Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! He he he. * Mario, Luigi, and The Various Cartoon Gangs: A very merry unbirthday, to you! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh! Your majesty! * Slappy Squirrel: Oh, yes, my dear? * Treat Heart Pig: Look! There he is now! * Slappy Squirrel: He? Where? Who? * Treat Heart Pig: Pepe Le Pew! * Slappy Squirrel: Pepe Le Pew? * Dale: Pepe Le Pew! Pepe Le Pew? Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew! * Luigi: Hang on, hang on! * Mario: This is terrible! * Dale: Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew Pepe Le Pew! * Mario: Help! Help! * Thaddius Vent: Catch him! Stand in! * Luigi: Catch him! Catch him! Go for it! * Mario: Help him! Catch him! Give me the jam, the jam! * Thaddius Vent: The jam! The jam! By order of the king! * Mario: The jam! * Slappy Squirrel: Let me have it! Somebody’s head is going to roll for this! A-ha! * Treat Heart Pig: The mushroom! * Slappy Squirrel: Off with her h…hmpf! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, pooh. I’m not afraid of you! Why, you’re nothing but a pack of cards! * Various Cartoon Gangs: Huh? * Thaddius Vent: Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately. * Treat Heart Pig: I’m not a mile high. And I’m not leaving. * Slappy Squirrel: Hehehe… sorry! Rule forty-two, you know. * Treat Heart Pig: And as for you, your majesty! Your majesty indeed! Why, you’re not a queen, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty- tyrant… Category:TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17 Category:TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz17's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts